Avengers' Christmas Traditions
by Tiger DeRanged
Summary: Ronnie and Luna DeRanged have made many changes to the Avengers Team, but can their first Christmas together as a team actually bring them together as a family. And is there romance in the air for our two sisters? Read to find out! AU slightly and mentions of Thor/Loki slash but only if you squint. Main pairings are Tony/OC and Steve/OC
1. I New Traditions

**Tiger DeRanged: Hey all, I know it's been a long while since I have posted anything on this site and I still have the Hobbit fic up, however recently a dear friend of mine had a birthday in December which I had to miss. This fic is my version of a birthday/Christmas gift. She has already read it, thus my posting this so late. She told me I should share it so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marvel Avengers but for the few OC characters I may mention. Those are all mine.**

**ENJOY! I hope it's worth your time!**

**Chapter One: What Secret is this Santa Man Keeping?**

Luna DeRanged skipped down the carpeted hallway of the Avengers Tower, humming to herself as she fiddled with the device in her hand. Her voice was high, clear, and ringing beautifully in the empty hall while she ignored her surroundings with the ease of a child years younger than herself.

She wore a faded, but no less durable, Grey mechanic, full-body suit that was tucked into an equally durable pair of work boots. The top of the suit was unzipped revealing a skin-tight black tank top with a tool-belt hooked lopsidedly upon full hips. Her golden hair was cropped short with a few strips coming down to frame pale features, a wooden pencil tucked forgotten behind her ear. Crystalline blue eyes shone brightly with an almost manic glee as she fiddled with the device's connecting wires, heavy-duty work gloves not impeding her fingers' dexterity despite their thickness.

"Jingle bombs, jingle bombs...," she sang beneath her breath as she twirled around the corner only to bump into a broad chest, "Oomph."

Large, calloused hands came up to her arms to steady her, "Alright there, Luna?" Steve Roger's kind voice came from above her head, amusement clear in his blue gaze.

Grinning up at him, Luna nodded enthusiastically, "Yuppers!" she told him cheerfully, "Wait!" she said, eyes wide, "Why are you on Ronnie and I's floor?" she asked mock-accusingly, though she wore a suggestive smirk.

A light flush came over Steve's cheeks as he spoke in a bemused manner, "Luna, your on the training floor," the man said slowly. That's when Luna noticed the super soldier was dressed in sweats with a towel around his neck and a nice sheen of sweat over his revealed skin.

Luna's features became bewildered, "Now how did I get here?" she asked herself aloud, as if the walls or Steve could answer.

Steve fought a chuckle, "Where exactly were you headed, Luna?" he asked, amusement coating his words. He didn't think anyone could _not _like the odd girl before him. Hell, Natasha and Loki _both_ had soft spots for the woman before him.

"Oh!" Luna practically beamed up at her fellow blond, "Ronnie's making breakfast!" she said, looking particularly proud of her remembering something so simple.

This time Steve let a chuckle loose, "C'mon, let's go down to the kitchen to see what we can do to help," he said, placing a hand between the woman's shoulder blades and gently leading her to the elevator.

Luna shrugged, attention drawn once again to the device in her hands, completely trusting the man leading her. Steve made sure she was settled before pushing the necessary buttons to get to their "lounge" room. Stark really had gone all out when he re-built the tower where Stark Tower once stood. Each _floor_ had a purpose.

Leaning back against the steel elevator walls, Steve watched as the usually loopy woman looked serious and focused for the first time under Steve's observations, "What exactly are you working on, Luna?" he asked, hoping he didn't disturb her work.

"Hm, its a compact bomb. If I do it right, it should be as powerful as a nuke without the radioactive linger," her voice was distracted, professional almost.

Steve fought a flinch and stared at the device in the woman's gloved grasp; it just looked like hunks of metal and wire to him. What could the woman see? Must be pretty interesting to see the world from Luna's point of view, he couldn't help but think.

The two of them stood in silence as they waited, Christmas music playing low over the speakers. Steve couldn't help but be a bit mournful this time of year, so many friends and family lost while he was frozen. How had his mom felt hearing about her son crashing in the Atlantic with no sign of a body? All those Christmases she'd spent alone without even Bucky to comfort her!

"Hey, Steve?" Luna's voice sounded and broke him from his spiraling thoughts, "Your attracting ghouls as we speak," azure met azure, "Christmas is a time for happy remembrance and hope. Save such ghosts for Halloween." Her words surprised Steve with their wisdom.

"Th-thanks Luna," he managed out, determination filling him. She was right.

Luna gave a roguish smile and shrugged, "Thank Ronnie, its her words," she said giggling, finally putting away her bomb in one of her large pockets,"She always knows what to say and when to say it. I figured I'd give it a shot."

Steve nodded absently as the doors opened to reveal a large sitting room with a bar and attached kitchen where Ronnie was dancing while singing beautifully to Toto's "Africa" that was blasting over the speakers.

Her crimson curls were held up in a messy bun held in place by particularly long-looking needles with a few strips framing her face. Her legs were covered in fitted, faded jeans with tears at the knees, her usually worn combat boots were gone to reveal small, bare feet. A warm, soft-looking sweater covered her torso, large enough to fall off her bronzed shoulders and the sleeves rolled up to be out of her way. Even her gun holsters were gone, though she still wore the lopsided utility belt on full hips covered in bullets and nifty gadgets that saved them many times.

Luna gave an excited squeal before dashing forward and adding her soprano to harmonize beautifully with her sister's. Ronnie didn't pause in her motions, but a soft, loving smile came to her lips as she shifted slightly to give Luna room to help. It was an interesting sight.

Steve kept silent and made his way to the large table the team took their meals at; it had a perfect view. Both girls seemed oblivious (or in Luna's case: forgotten) about his presence.

They had moved on to "Baby, It's Cold Outside" amusingly enough when Tony walked in only to pause, a wide grin spreading over his face. He had just come from the lab, it seemed, because he wore the same ACDC T-shirt and oil-stained jeans he had worn yesterday, his arc-reactor glowing reassuringly beneath his shirt. For once, Tony and Steve remained cordial as the genius made his way silently to the table to join Steve. Neither wanted to alert their respective love-interests of their presence as they sang, danced, and laughed together while making breakfast.

Slowly, the others trickled in, delighted to see the two women unknowingly performing for them. Ronnie was usually extremely composed despite her compassionate and empathetic nature. Luna was too, in her own odd way. It was nice to see them let loose and only managed to lift all their spirits, even Loki's!

Suddenly, the two were singing an hilarious version of the "Twelve Days of Christmas" making the team fight laughter with each passing line.

"Draddle, Draddle, Draddle! I made it out of clay. And when it's dry and ready, a draddle I shall play. Oh draddle, draddle...draddle-," Luna burst in with a wide-joyous grin on her features.

"Luna! Twelve days of Christmas. That's Hanukkah," Ronnie cut in with an open smile on her own, miss-matched eyes twinkling, "It's a Christmas medley."

"Oh, right! Sorry," Luna offered a sheepish grin before both returned to the song finishing plating up breakfast in graceful movements. Teamwork, as ever, flawless.

Both froze mid-step and -lyric when they turned to see their audience at the table. A large blush covered both their faces as Thor spoke up in his usual booming tone.

"I did not realize that you and Lady Luna could sing, Lady Rhonda," the demigod enthused, "'Twas beautiful!"

The others nodded making the women blush further, ducking their heads as they brought the plates to the table without making eye contact.

"Why haven't you sung for us before?" Clint asked, leaning forward while grinning teasingly.

"Yes, when these idiots insisted we do _karaoke_," Loki spat this word in disgust but continued, "you told us you could not sing!" the other demigod was practically pouting.

Ronnie seemed to have recovered a bit and ran fond fingers through Loki's long locks soothingly while Luna spoke, "Meh," she shrugged, "We don't like being forced to sing," she left it at that.

"What do you mean?" Natasha spoke, eyes turned on Ronnie as the woman past her seat.

"Before S.H.I.E.L.D. and after Pops died, we lived on the streets. A woman heard us singing one day and forced us to sing by threatening the other's life for money," there was a darkness in Ronnie's gaze as she remembered, but she quickly shook it off, "Singing is a time for joy and freedom, not something that should be forced."

"Why don't you look surprised?" Tony asked Bruce, poking the man childishly on the cheek.

The scientist shrugged, "You remember Peru?" he asked, referring to the time Ronnie and Hulk had been stuck in a cave alone for a day. Seeing their nods he gave a bemused and amused smile, "She sang the Big Guy to sleep and kept him calm. Hell, she let him use her lap as a pillow! Now the Big Guy thinks of her as 'Momma'," the disbelief in his tone was obvious.

Everyone turned bewildered looks onto the woman as she sat between Bruce and Steve. She raised a brow, "What? Hulk has the mindset of a child, he just has the power to throw really bad tantrums," she shrugged, "Treat a child like a pariah and they get angry because they don't understand."

They all sat in shocked silence; it made sense oddly enough. Bruce was lost in his thoughts so Ronnie made him a plate and his coffee before starting on hers. Luna sat happily between Tony and Thor, nodding her head to a song only she seemed able to hear.

Tony glanced at the beautiful girl beside him, fighting off the urge to sweep the girl off her feet and kiss her. She had become his sunshine and oxygen in the passing years. Especially when Pepper left. She understood: the loudness of thoughts, the uncontrollable urge to _build_, and the loss of space and time when in the middle of a project. She was perfect.

Steve's thoughts were running along the same lines of Tony's, but for Ronnie. The woman had a seemingly endless supply of compassion and patience, and always seemed to truly understand each of them. Even Hulk it seems. Not to say the woman had no negative attributes. Her morals seemed a bit flexible and she seemed to have more than a few screws loose, but he had fallen for her. Hard.

"Thor, darlin', put more fruit on your plate," Ronnie's southern drawl cut through both men's thoughts about her and her sister.

The god of thunder paused mid-scarf of sausage, eyes wide. Luna giggled and patted his arm, "She said add fruit, not that you couldn't eat anything else, hon."

"So what brought on the karaoke mood?" Steve spoke, nodding toward the kitchen to clarify.

Luna got a far-away, fond look in her eyes mirrored by Ronnie, "It's a tradition Pops started for our first Christmas together as a family," she said softly with a sad smile.

Ronnie gave a watery chuckle, "Old man couldn't carry a tune to save his life, but damn do I miss it sometimes," she whispered, tears filming both women's eyes despite their smiles.

Tony took a deep breath and a leap of courage before scooting closer and wrapping a comforting arm around Luna's shoulders. Surprisingly, the girl snuggled into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist with a small sniffle. Nearby Steve grabbed Ronnie's hand to which the woman entwined their fingers and managed a wobbly, thankful smile.

Silence covered the table as they let their favorite girls recover before Tony spoke up, "What were some of the other traditions? We can all participate, keep them alive," he suggested, "We're an odd bunch, but we _are_ a family. We can continue Pops traditions as ours now."

"Yes! The Man of Iron makes a brilliant point!" Thor boomed while Luna beamed up at the man she was snuggled into.

Ronnie was squeezing Steve's hand and beaming at everyone as they nodded in agreement.

"Secret Santa!" Luna exclaimed, practically bouncing in Tony's arms in childish glee while Ronnie laughed.

"That was the biggest one, wasn't it?" she asked, still laughing.

"What is this secret this man Santa is trying to keep?" Loki asked, both he and Thor wearing similar looks of confusion.

This brought a round of laughter as Luna explained through her giggles, "No! You write everyone's name on a slip of paper, place them in a container, shake it up, and then everyone draws a name," she explained happily, dreamy smile back much to Tony's delight.

"Alright. So, Secret Santa. Any other traditions?" Natasha asked, leaning into Clint in a rare show of contentedness.

Ronnie nodded, while Steve grinned because she had yet to let go of his hand, "We got a tree and decorated it together."

Luna jumped in again, snuggling further into Tony's embrace oblivious, "Then there's visiting the kids at Children's!"

Ronnie grinned, "Would you guys be willing to suit up?" she asked, "Bruce, you could be Santa with Luna and I as elves," here she snickered.

Luna smiled, "Staying up to watch Christmas movies Christmas Eve and then cooking together on Christmas with nothing but Christmas music playing."

Everyone nodded, all looking forward to keeping the true smiles on the womens faces.

"Alright! Let's do this," Steve said, eager to begin, "We need paper to write names and a hat or bag to mix the slips in."

"JARVIS!" Tony called out to the AI as Natasha beat Clint into helping her with the emptied dishes.

"Of course, sir," the AI's British accent never failed to amuse Luna, "Shall I get a Santa hat for the occasion, Miss. Luna?" the AI favored the woman almost as much as its creator.

"Yes, please, Mr. J," Luna mocked a Harley Quinn accent, giggling happily.

"And shall I search for the nearest pine tree farm, Miss. Rhonda?" the AI asked as Dummy appeared with the hat, paper, and pen.

"If it's no trouble, JARVIS, I'd appreciate it, hon," the woman said warmly, patting Dummy gently as she retrieved the materials.

"No trouble at all madam. Dr. Banner's costume should be here in three days as well," the witty AI added before going silent.

Everyone fought laughter at Bruce's resigned features while Ronnie started the process of writing names. This is when she noticed she still held Steve's hand, and with a blush almost as red as her flaming curls Ronnie snatched her hand away and ducked her head, trying to appear busy writing names. Steve cast a slightly mournful look at his now empty hand, but quickly wiped his features clean at the others' sly grins.

Ronnie quickly ripped the paper into neat strips and placed them in the Santa hat, handing it to an excited Luna with an amused smile and a raised, expectant brow.

Luna snatched it excitedly and shook it enthusiastically, moving her whole body and as a result removing herself from Tony's arms much to the man's disappointment. Once she deemed it adequately mixed she held it out to Tony, eyes wide with excitement.

Smiling with a surprising gentleness, Tony took it and made a show of searching for a name causing Luna to giggle at his theatrics while the others rolled their eyes fondly. Finally, he grabbed one and pulled it out to read. For a moment his eyes widened before he became very thoughtful, passing the hat to Bruce while tucking the, now, crumpled slip into his pocket.

"Who did you get Man of Iron?" Thor asked impatiently, brows furrowed.

Ronnie, in her endless patience, explained calmly, "The point is for no one to know who gets who. You don't even put your name on the gift. After the person opens it they guess and the "Santa" will reveal them-self," she smiled, fondly as Thor nodded in thoughtful understanding.

The hat passed as follows: Tony, Bruce, Ronnie, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Loki, Thor, and finally Luna.

Expressions varied, but everyone was looking forward to it. It was their first Christmas with their new family, and they got to share the traditions to remember the old family. Ronnie's and Luna's eyes met and they smiled before turning back to their family and secret loves.

It would be an interesting Christmas, to say the least.


	2. II Children and Stars

**Tiger DeRanged: Sadly I do not own the sexiness that is the Marvel Avengers, however the two OC that are the main focus of this are mine mwahahahahahahahaha ;)**

**Chapter Two: Why Do You Name This Tiny Bit of Plastic a Star?**

Luna bounced joyfully on Ronnie's bed as she watched her sister-in-all-but-blood dig through her closet, "Can you believe this?! The kids are going to love it!" she squealed.

Ronnie sent a grin over her shoulder before re-focusing on her search, "I can't believe Bruce is actually going to wear the Santa suit!" her voice was muffled, but her laughter was obvious.

Luna began to giggle, "Well, Nat told him it was that or large purple pants and no shirt," she managed beaming and filled with warmth.

"Found them!" Ronnie exclaimed in triumph, pulling out a box with little victory dance while she was at it.

Luna started to bounce even more as Ronnie set it on the bed, but a calming hand on the top of her head had her freezing dramatically. Ronnie ruffled gold locks before pulling her hand back so she could open the box after blowing off the dust. Slowly, she pulled out two costumes and stockings with matching hats and fake elf ears.

"Alright Moonbeam, get dressed and then I'll do your make-up and ears," Ronnie said, passing over the required costume.

Luna grabbed it and skipped to the bathroom while Ronnie began to change herself. When both were done they wore felt green dresses with a petticoat beneath to make the skirts fuller, with long fitted sleeves that came slightly off their shoulders. Beneath they wore candy-cane stockings and pointed slippers with bells on the toes. Ronnie had curled her hair and pulled it into a loose, side-braid with curls to frame her cheeks whereas Luna kept her bangs and strips of hair to frame her pale features.

"Alright, now make-up, darlin'," Ronnie said, making Luna sit on the closed toilet seat.

"Could you sing to me, sis?" Luna asked quietly while she fidgeted, "I can't calm my nerves."

Ronnie paused in shock before offering a soft smile, "A poor orphan girl named Maria," she continued to sing in a clear soprano while applying Luna's make-up.

She made the eye-shadow light with a hint of cinnamon for color and made the eye-liner thin and exact with a sweeping curl at the edges. From there she added red to the girl's cheeks to make it seem as if she was flushed and then added gloss to full lips. With the finer things done, Ronnie added some light glitter to Luna's face, neck, and shoulders.

While she began to glue on the pointed ears, she continued to sing clearly, "Then just as the midnight bells rang out, the little bird started to sing." She blended some foundation to make the ears see natural.

Done, Ronnie pressed a gentle hand atop Luna's head to show she was finished before turning to do her own in a similar manner. She then added glitter and the elf ears. To finish it off she pinned a green elf hat atop her head with a small bell at the tip. Luna did the same, jingling up a storm now that Ronnie was finished singing and helping her get ready.

"C'mon, let's go meet the others!" Luna said excitedly, skipping over to the door of Ronnie's room.

"Hakuna your tatas," Ronnie chuckled, grabbing the large sack full of presents for the children from beside the bed, "I'm coming!"

The two women made their way to the lounge floor (Luna skipping and trying to get Ronnie to join her), talking and laughing the whole way. Upon entering they saw the others sans Bruce suited in their uniforms and talking quietly amongst themselves; even Loki had come (without his helmet).

"Where's Bruce?" Luna pouted, prancing over to stand beside Tony (to his pleasure) and observe his Iron Man suit curiously.

Clint snickered, "He's busy trying not to turn into a tomato," he said, pointing a thumb toward the couch.

Ronnie saw Bruce sitting uncomfortably in a fitted Santa suit with the hat and fake beard, he was pretty red around the ears.

"Clint Barton if you tease Bruce anymore I will make you go as Rudolph!" Ronnie's voice was sharp as she glared at the archer with her arms crossed, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah! Just 'cause your too scary to be able to pull off the Santa look doesn't mean you should pick on Bruce!" Luna said, sticking her tongue out at the sputtering Clint.

Bruce seemed to gain confidence at this and stood, "Let's go or we'll be late," he said, accepting the sack of presents from Ronnie, "Plus we still have to put up the tree tonight," he added.

Luna gave a large smile and skipped over to Bruce, dragging Tony behind her (not that the genius minded all that much), "Yay! Let's go!" she grabbed the doctor's hand and dragged both of the resident geniuses out behind her.

"She seems really enthusiastic," Steve said, coming to walk next to Ronnie, "well more than usual," he added with a chuckle.

Ronnie smiled as she pulled on some white gloves from her skirt pocket, "This is the first year since Pops death that we've done this with others and in costume. For years it was just us and our other sister Harry when she's in town," she explained, "I think in a way this cements the fact we have a family again."

Steve was struck silent by this and pondered it as they walked toward the underground garage. How long had these women been alone?

Time Skip and Scene Change = Children's Hospital a few minutes later

"Guess who came?!" the RN announced to the playing children; they turned curiously and all lit up to see Ronnie and Luna standing there.

"Aunt Luna! Aunt Ronnie!" they called in unison, all dropping their toys to clamor over to the dressed up women.

"Hey there, you heathens!" Luna greeted playfully, scooping up a few of the children who were not wheelchair bound or attached to an IV pole.

Ronnie knelt down to cuddle with the impaired children, "We have a surprise for you guys!" she whispered as if sharing a secret, arms around a particularly frail looking child.

With those words the team filed in and the children seemed to light up further in delight.

"Aunt Luna," one of the boys whispered form Luna's arms, "Do you think Iron Man would sign the poster in my room?" hope shone brightly in the boy's eyes.

Luna smiled, this boy had always been close to her heart since she met him, "I don't know, Sammy. Why don't we ask him?" she walked past Bruce, Ronnie, and Steve who were handing out gifts and toward where Natasha, Clint, and Tony crouched talking to other kids. Loki and Thor were playing with some of the children confined in chairs.

"Mr. Iron Man," Luna interrupted mock-serious though her eyes twinkled, "Sammy here has a question for you," she said with an amused grin while the boy ducked his head shyly into her neck.

Tony felt his heart stop at the sight of Luna holding a child with a mixture of their features, but quickly composed himself, "What can I do for you, kiddo?" he asked, helmet under his arm so he could talk easier with the children.

"Um," Sam blushed but powered through, "Would you sign the poster in my room? Your my favorite Avenger!" he gushed, gaining confidence under Tony's warm smile.

Tony felt warmth fill his chest, "I'd be happy to, buddy! Show me the way?" he asked, reaching up to ruffle dirty blond locks gently.

Sam gave a wide, gap-toothed smile, "M'tay!" he said, leaning to get down. Luna placed him on the ground gently only to have her hand apprehended by the pajama-clad boy, Tony's was grabbed as well. Sam stood between them looking particularly proud as he led them out of the play room and down the hall towards his room. Tony and Luna exchanged amused grins over the boy's head as he tugged them insistently along

As they passed, the nurses smiled fondly at them, and Luna would offer waves to familiar faces, "You must come here a lot, Luna," Tony commented, noticing just how many people recognized the woman.

"Aunt Luna and Aunt Ronnie come every December 22 and sometimes weekends!" Sam exclaimed happily, only to stop suddenly because of a coughing fit.

Instantly, Tony and Luna knelt beside the boy with their arms around him to keep him steady and off the floor. Luna spoke up in a surprisingly gentle, soothing tone, "There now Sammy-Sam, you just got a little too excited, huh?" she teased, rubbing the boy's back in reassuring circles.

The boy nodded with a sheepish smile, shaking a bit from the exertion and a chill which was when Tony noticed his bare feet "Now there's your problem, little man, your not wearing any shoes or socks!" he exclaimed in playful dramatics, before scooping up the delighted boy into his armored arms.

With a giggle, Sam snuggled closer to Tony while running his hands admiringly over the man's armor. Tony chuckled, "Where are we headed, Sammy?" he asked, drawing the boy's attention back to him.

The boy led them to their location via pointing and amusing commentary about each nurse; sometime along the way Luna had drifted closer and Tony entwined their fingers. When they reached the room Tony gave his helmet to Sam to play with and talk to JARVIS while he signed the boy's poster. Luna searched for some socks for the boy.

"Alright, Sammity-Sam," Tony said, "We should get back to the others. Up you go!" Tony lifted the boy high, throwing him up slightly and catching the giggling child.

Luna felt her heart fill with warmth at the interactions between her two favorite boys; this Christmas was the best after her and Ronnie's last with Pops. Quickly she jogged to catch up with the two, grinning as they both turned to look at her with matching smiles. Yup, she was gone.

They returned to see Bruce, Thor, and Loki sitting with some of the children telling stories; Clint and Natasha were helping put out dinner and oral medications; Steve and Ronnie were playing with two twin little girls sitting in their laps.

The rest of their time was spent helping out with dinner and putting all the children to bed. They all offered goodbyes and left, tired yet feeling accomplished and joyous after their time with the kids.

"Thank you," Ronnie spoke quietly, head on Steve's shoulder in the back of the van they'd used, "all of you. You made those children's night."

Luna nodded, "Some of them only a few more months, I've never seen them so lively," she said with a sympathetic smile, wrapping her arm in Tony's and leaning into him contentedly.

The rest of the team remained silent, soaking in the reality. Why had they never done this before? Loki spoke up, staring broodingly out the window at passing buildings, "Where were their parents?"

Ronnie sighed and Luna glared at something only she could see, "Some couldn't handle having sick children and left them at the hospital doors with nothing but the clothes on their backs and sometimes a birth certificate. Others are orphans. Some have left on constant vacations and visit once in a blue moon," Ronnie told them sadly.

Luna managed out in a growl, "Thankfully not all parents are like that. some of the parents to children on other floors visit ours to help out."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Bruce turned on the radio low with carols playing, hat and beard long gone as he made his way out of the city. They still had to find a tree to decorate.

Half-way there things lightened as Luna seemed to jump back, singing and bouncing in her seat while fiddling with a bomb she seemed to pull out of thin air. Soon, Ronnie was looking over her sister's shoulder, stroking her hair after removing the elf hat. With the two sisters back to normal everyone seemed to bounce back as well. Thor and Loki were bickering while Clint, Tony, and Natasha were throwing sarcastic quips at each other with Bruce acting as unwilling mediator. Steve sat quietly by Ronnie watching the two sisters practically cling to each other. Only he noticed the false personas they were using: the two were still shaken it seemed.

When they reached the tree farm JARVIS had found, they all piled out and broke off into groups to search for the perfect tree. Steve, Tony, Ronnie, and Luna were in a group together while Thor, Loki, and Bruce were in one and Natasha and Clint went off on their own. They broke off, Luna bouncing ahead dragging Tony along by the hand while Ronnie and Steve stood back. Every so often their hands would brush before finally Steve grabbed a hold and held on, entwining their fingers.

Ronnie shot him a glance out of the corner of her eye, blushing slightly, but didn't let go as she watched her sister romp about between the trees with childish glee. She, herself, couldn't fight the grin spreading across her features; this had always been one of her favorite parts.

The carolers standing on the edge that you could hear no matter where you were you were in the forest. The hot chocolate you could smell wafting through the chill winter air mixing with the smell of pine trees. And knowing you are there with the people you love made it even better.

She squeezed Steve's hand a bit harder before relaxing her grip and subconsciously leaning into the man that had unknowing stolen her heart. And she knew Luna couldn't be happier, having listened to her sister's constant chattering about her feelings for Tony who she was now cuddling against without a care in the world as they looked over the trees.

Steve was content and pondered revealing how he felt for the woman whose hand he held, but chickened out. Some hero he was, he thought to himself humorlessly.

They continued looking before they got a call from Bruce claiming Clint had found the "perfect one". They made their way over to the others and found that Clint had been right, it was the perfect tree and Luna couldn't be happier.

She was practically vibrating the entire way back into the city and to the Tower, constantly sticking her head out the window to check that the tree was safe. Ronnie smiled in fond exasperation and informed the others to just go with it, but to keep an eye on her. She knew what Luna could be like more than any of them.

As Thor and Loki carried the tree up to the lounge area, Luna danced her way into the Tower behind them somehow dragging Tony into it. Ronnie stood laughing before she was shocked by Steve offering his hand with an amused glint in his azure gaze. Not really knowing what the man was up to, Ronnie hesitantly put her hand in his only to be swept up into a dance making her laugh in delight.

Soon enough Tony and Luna were beside them as they danced through the hallways, Tony calling for JARVIS to put on music low. The two couples danced their way to the elevator under the amused stares of Clint and Bruce seeing as Natasha had disappeared somewhere.

The whole way Ronnie was laughing with Luna, meeting Steve's gaze with twinkling, miss-matched eyes. Luna was beaming, laying her head on Tony's shoulder trusting him to lead her right.

When they reached the elevator, the couples stopped though the women made no move to remove themselves from their partner's arms. They rode in silence, meeting up with Natasha on the way up who was clutching two non-descriptive bags to her chest with a daring look in her eye. Clint knew better, Bruce was willing to wait, and Tony (who would usually try to bug it out of her) was too distracted with a giggling Luna in his arms. Steve was just as preoccupied as the genius, smiling adoringly at the woman in his arms as she spoke to him in low tones, and as usual Ronnie and Luna seemed oblivious to the two men's attention.

They reached the lounge floor in time to see Thor and Loki digging through boxes with a look of incomprehension on their faces. Luna burst into laughter to see the god of mischief tangled in the lights for the tree whereas Thor had wrapped the tinsel around his neck like a boa, lifting it to his face curiously. Ronnie soon joined in helplessly as Loki tripped and fell because Dummy had snuck up and tied the lights around the demigod's legs before plugging it in so they lit up. Both women were being supported by their respective dance partner while Thor postured and flailed trying to help his brother.

When everyone was safe and composed, Natasha had everyone sit around as she unpacked the bags she carried. Only Ronnie and Luna seemed unsurprised, and at the rest of the teams accusing/questioning stares Luna shrugged and grinned, "It's not our fault none of you were listening when we mentioned ornament shopping!" she exclaimed before sticking her tongue out playfully.

Ronnie and Luna watched on as the other Avengers gushed over the miniatures of themselves as ornaments. Loki seemed even more amazed than the others and Ronnie went over to run her fingers through his hair as she had at breakfast.

"Despite what you have done, it does not mean that no one understands or respects you darlin'. Ever since you joined the Avengers, and even before, you've gained admirers; never doubt yourself or think you have no place. You will always be welcome here; you _are _family," she assured him, kissing him gently on the forehead.

For a moment Loki was speechless before he reached forward and grasped her hand trying to keep a stoic face. Luna quickly distracted the others by shouting, "JARVIS hit it!" and upbeat Christmas music began as she quickly rushed unpacking the rest.

Tony and Steve exchanged a knowing look and assisted Luna in distracting the others unnecessarily to humor the girl. The others played along as well, subtly ignoring the corner where Ronnie sat cradling Loki gently in her arms as the demigod composed himself.

Soon enough both were in the middle of the crowd about the evergreen tree, all singing at the top of their lungs, as if nothing had happened. Jokes and laughter circled the room constantly and Luna couldn't stop grinning as she danced between her family members, placing ornaments as she went.

"The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: rigging up the lights!" she sang with Ronnie, changing her voice accordingly.

They finished quickly; having nine people working on it sped up the process significantly, though they bumped elbows quite a bit. Finally, it was time to put the star on top of the tree, so of course an argument broke out.

"I think I should put the star on the tree!" Luna proclaimed with a shit-eating grin, Ronnie knew instantly that her sister was trying to start something.

Tony snorted, going along with it instantly, "Yeah right! My tower, my star! I should put it on the tree!" he claimed, grabbing up the plastic star they had bought and clutching it to his chest and running

Clint gave a war cry and started swinging from the rafters before swinging down by his knees and snatching the star out of Tony's hand and swinging away.

Ronnie raised an eyebrow and turned a pointed look toward Loki who rolled his eyes and raised a hand, magic shooting from his palm. With a shout of disbelief Clint fell from the rafters wrapped up in ribbon, the star landing beside his head.

"Party foul!" he shouted, glaring at Loki who merely raised a brow and pointed to an unrepentant and smirking Ronnie.

The woman shrugged, "No one gets to steal the star from my sister," she explained.

"I didn't steal it from her, Stark did and I took it from him!" Clint pouted.

Ronnie raised an eyebrow, "Tony knows better, besides Luna gave him the star. If she didn't want him to have it, he wouldn't."

Steve fought a snicker as he sat beside Ronnie to watch things unfold. Bruce and Natasha had gone off to the kitchen to gather drinks, conveniently leaving just as things began. Loki quickly made his way over to Steve and Ronnie, sitting on the other side of the woman on the couch they had apprehended.

Thor, however, walked over and picked up the star turning it curiously in his hands, "Why do you name this tiny bit of plastic a star? This is no star! If you wished a star we could use Mjolnir!" the blond demigod claimed, lifting his hammer in preparation to place it upon the tree.

Everyone was quickly on their feet, bar Loki, trying to prevent the damage they knew would come. Luna and Ronnie were across the room before many could blink, Luna grabbing Thor about the neck in a headlock that wouldn't harm the demigod but would pull him up short while Ronnie slid much like a professional baseball player going for a home run taking out the man's legs from beneath him.

The bewildered demigod fell into a heap with a resounding thunk while Luna snatched up the star and handed it to Ronnie with an angelic smile, "Put the star on the tree for me, sis?" she asked, mock-innocently.

Ronnie snorted, raising an unimpressed brow towards her sister before walking gracefully over to the tree and using one of the walls to jump up and place the star perfectly atop the tree before flipping and landing skillfully on the other side.

"And she sticks the landing!" Tony yells out dramatically, throwing his arms up while Luna and Clint cheer dramatically from beside him making Ronnie laugh and grin.

Natasha and Bruce had returned by this point carrying trays of drinks for everyone as they all began to settle in the seats. Ronnie was settled in the center of a three-seater couch between Steve and Loki, both leaning on the woman's shoulders while Thor sat by her feet and lay on her leg comfortably; completely forgetting the fact that the same woman he was using for a pillow had helped tackle him.

Luna sat in the center of the last three-seater between Bruce and Tony, laying with her head in Tony's lap and her feet in Bruce's. Both men were completely unbothered by the woman sprawled over them; Tony ran his fingers soothingly through the woman's hair while Bruce rested a warm hand on the woman's calf.

Natasha and Clint were comfortably curled in the loveseat, comfortable enough to show affection before their team, their family.

"JARVIS," Tony called, content for the first time in what felt like years, "lights."

With that the lights in the lounge room dimmed and the Christmas tree seemed to come to life and cast a calming glow over them all, the music playing low and soothing. Luna and Ronnie fell asleep, surrounded by family once more and feeling safe and secured for the first time in years. No nightmares that night, no haunting memories, only peace.


	3. III Last Minute Gifts

**DeRanged: Still not mine last time I checked. What say you faceless lawyer I have never actually had?**

**Faceless Lawyer: Nope, still not yours! Though you could get arrested for plagiarism!**

**DeRanged: Meh, well you heard him folks. Now the OC are all mine and I have given no rights or stolen anything for them but a few character traits of my friends which were willingly given ;D ENJOY!**

**Chapter Three: I Do Not Understand, Why Would This Not Be a Suitable Gift?**

Ronnie sat comfortably in the lounge room, smiling fondly at the tree before her while her laptop sat upon her lap. She wore a pair of faded jeans with a comfortable looking sweater, bare foot and legs curled up beneath her and a small, knitted afghan over her shoulders. Surprisingly, no presents rested beneath the tree even though tomorrow was Christmas Eve; Ronnie herself was working on her Secret Santa gift as she sat there.

Shuffling from the entrance brought her from her musings and she glanced up to see Bruce standing there looking unsure. Chuckling to herself, she offered him a gentle smile while covertly shutting her laptop and gesturing for the man to join her.

Bruce made his way hesitantly over, head down and a brooding aura about him that Ronnie had come to recognize when the man was frustrated.

When he finally came to sit next to her, she shifted slightly so she could face the man better, knee up on the couch between them, "Now, what can I do for you Bruce?"

Bruce sat silently for a moment before finally speaking, "I don't know what to get my person," he began quietly, staring at his hands, "I don't know them well enough, let alone what they might like for Christmas!"

Ronnie nodded thoughtfully, gentle gaze on Bruce, "You know I find its the smallest things about a person that can give the greatest ideas," she said casually, turning her gaze back to the tree and pretending not to notice the confused gaze the scientist turned onto her, "A well worn book you might see them holding, a spark of interest in their eye when seeing something in the window of a store, or perhaps something they have borrowed from another. These small things always seem to be the most important."

Finally, she turned her gaze back to a thoughtful Bruce, "An example," Ronnie began quietly, "There was always a book, on the highest shelf, in Pops' study. He always gazed up at it fondly, and one day I asked him what it was. He told me it had been a gift from a dear friend of his from the War, but it was so worn he could no longer take it down and read it without risking it tearing. That year, Luna and I got him another copy for Christmas. We knew it would not hold the same memories, but he could read it once more."

Bruce nodded, staring off into the distance. More than likely searching for an idea, Ronnie thought to herself with a smile so she sat there quietly; she could be patient.

Suddenly, a grin broke out on the doctor's face and Ronnie smiled to herself: he had found his inspiration it seemed. He ran off without a word to her, but she couldn't really be offended seeing as she was used to such actions from her years with her sister. When geniuses such as her sister and men like Tony and Bruce had an idea they pursued it with a one-track mind and forgot all things around them.

With one last fond smile in the direction of Bruce's exit Ronnie leaned forward and grabbed her laptop from the coffee table once more. Opening it, she quickly typed in her password and began working once more upon her gift delicately.

Time passed unacknowledged by the woman as she typed diligently and fiddled with the mouse. It wasn't until her stomach gave a particularly loud growl that she came back to herself and set aside her laptop to make her way to the kitchen so she could make herself a snack.

Padding into to the kitchen, absorbed in her thoughts, she almost didn't notice Natasha sitting at the small table there with a cup of coffee sitting in front of her. There was no steam rising from it and it looked like sludge even from where Ronnie was standing. The woman must have been sitting there a while.

"Want a new cup of coffee to combat those brooding thoughts?" she joked, walking over to the counter to begin making herself a couple of sandwiches to abate her hunger.

Natasha jolted, shocking Ronnie just a bit; how deep of thoughts must this assassin be in to be so surprised?! She turned to look at Ronnie and gave a sheepish smile while nodding. Seeing this Ronnie made a stop at the coffee maker on her way to the table.

Placing the new mug in front of the woman, Ronnie picked up the other cup and put it in the sink to deal with later. From there she sat across the table from the woman with her lunch, watching the distracted woman subtly.

"Now what has you so consumed you don't even notice my entrance, Agent Romanoff?" Ronnie asked teasingly, taking a bite and chewing silently as she waited for an answer.

Natasha sighed, "This damn Secret Santa!" she burst out making Ronnie jolt instinctively for her hidden knife only to pull back with a huff.

Raising an unimpressed brow, Ronnie calmly responded, "What's the problem?" she asked, tilting her head curiously. Of all the Avengers, Ronnie had suspected Natasha to have the least problems.

"I got Tony!" Natasha spat irritatedly, glaring into her untouched coffee, "Of all the people I get, I get the man that could buy anything he wanted at anytime! Not to mention he's a pretentious bastard; he would probably just sneer at anything I would give him!" she ranted heatedly.

For the first time in a while, Ronnie felt fury directed toward her teammate that she quickly tempered into an icy control. Her blue and green eye hardened and her once open face became neutral and professional, something Natasha had seen directed many a time at the directors, reporters, and politicians.

"Do _not_ presume merely because Tony was raised in privilege that he is what he pretends to be, Agent Romanoff," Ronnie drawled, the way she use Natasha's title was not playful as it had been the first time, "As a member of this team, you have betrayed a comrade. As a member of this _family_, you've not only insulted a brother, but proven that you are as air headed and simple-minded as Pepper and the flighty public by never looking beneath the mask Tony constantly has in place!" she was practically snarling in her fury, put off her lunch, "I once respected you Agent Romanoff, because I believed you were one of the rare few never to judge another before you knew all their facets. Now, I see I was wrong," Ronnie finished softly, picking up her plate and turning her back coldly upon her teammate.

Silence fell over them, tense and filled with electricity at the same time. Ronnie hated this disgust she felt for Natasha, but she would not accept the woman insulting a man that was quickly become a brother to her heart and a lover to her sister; both were equally important to Ronnie, much more than a relationship with a shallow teammate.

Natasha's voice broke Ronnie from her protective and dark thoughts, "I'm sorry Ronnie, you're right. I shouldn't have said those things about Tony, but these things always get me anxious. I've never been one for gift giving, it was always take," Natasha's voice was small, not befitting of the usually fierce woman.

Ronnie's anger was gone in an instant, understanding quickly what the woman's dilemma was. Quietly she began washing her dishes and she spoke, never looking at Natasha, "Tony was a child scorned by his father and whose mother died far too young to offer him any emotional support. Despite this Tony adored his mother, all memories of her are warm and welcome whereas he despises all to do with his father. Howard Stark used Tony's mother as his weakness and learned to use these things cruelly against his son to teach him harsh lessons and as a result Tony has learned to delete any and all weaknesses subconsciously. Tell me, did you see anything related to Tony's mother when you investigated him?"

She turned over her shoulder to see Natasha shake her head, finally drinking her coffee and listening attentively. She smiled softly and went on, "Tony was determined to hit his father where it hurt. He's a genius, he quickly worked this out. He became determined to outshine Howard in his own field, beat him at his own game, take the company from beneath him. This chance was taken by Howard's early death via his known alcoholism. Despite this, Tony has still been waging this battle within himself; his first step away from this vicious cycle was Iron Man, the second was the Avengers. He needs one more pull," here she had finished and dried her hands on a small hand towel and turned to meet Natasha's eyes with a gentle, knowing smile, "And I think you can figure out what that is," she finished.

Natasha gave a smile of her own before standing and taking her coffee with her, before she left she said a couple words in Russian to which Ronnie responded promptly and fluently to the shock of the woman.

With one last, disarming smile Ronnie returned to her spot on the couch and curled up once more to finish her project. Everything was silent for sometime until she heard familiar thundering footsteps and could not help the fond smile that came to her face.

Thor never could do anything silently. Prepared, Ronnie saved her progress and then set aside her laptop once more, watching the door attentively. Sure enough Thor came stomping in looking quite perturbed and irritated, very odd for the usually genial man.

He was brought up short by seeing Ronnie in the room and the woman offered a gentle, welcoming smile while patting the cushion beside her, "Hey Thor, why don't you come over and tell me what's bothering you?" she quarried.

Thor stood hesitantly in the doorway, another out of character trait for the man, before he finally made his way over and set Mjolnir silently beside his feet as he sat on the couch next to Ronnie. The two of them sat in silence for some time, Ronnie waiting for Thor to speak and Thor lost in his thoughts.

Finally, it was Ronnie who took the initiative, "What's bothering you so, Thor?" she asked him gently, resting a small hand on the demigod's larger bicep.

Thor took a deep breath, "I find myself at a loss at what I shall gift upon the person whose name I pulled from the hat," his voice rumbled, but wasn't as booming as it usually was, "I debated bringing one of the many creatures we have in Asgard so that they make it a housebroken creature. However, the Lady Luna told me that this would not work. I do not understand, Lady Rhonda, why would this not be a suitable gift?" he asked, desperately.

Ronnie fought a chuckle and smiled amused at Thor, "I believe the only person within our team who would actually wish for a pet is Clint, and that is only so he could annoy Natasha. Not to mention the creatures from Asgard are vastly different from those here on Midgard, so we may not be adept at caring for such a creature. Perhaps an object from Asgard would be smarter?" she offered, trying desperately to help this kind man.

Thor nodded thoughtfully, accepting the woman's reasoning, before he was suddenly his charismatic and booming self, "I have it!" he exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing his hammer before striding away and leaving Ronnie staring after him in fond bemusement.

Shrugging, she once more returned to her laptop to do the last few additions to her gift. Only a couple of minutes had passed, but Ronnie had finished; all that was left was adding the finishing touches. Just as she closed her laptop, Luna came running in and dived into her lap giving Ronnie a mouthful of the woman's blond hair.

Ronnie sat there in exasperated resignation, wrapping her arms around the pouting girl subconsciously while spitting out the woman's hair. They sat in silence before Ronnie gave yet another sigh and spoke up, "Why do I feel as if I have been officially dubbed the mother of the Avengers?" she asked, dramatically.

Luna looked up from where she had buried her face in Ronnie's neck with a questioning look in her eyes making Ronnie chuckle, "You are the fourth person to come to me for gift ideas for their Secret Santa," she managed out through her amusement.

Luna gave a huff, "I can't help it! It's Steve!" she threw her arms up before thumping her head back on Ronnie's shoulder resulting in the other woman giving a grunt of pain, "I want it to mean something!" she moaned in a muffled voice into Ronnie's shoulder.

Ronnie was shocked silent for a moment before she gave a loving smile, "Do you remember the photo album Pops had that he would bring out every night before bed so we could look at it with him. And then the fire happened and he lost it? Do you remember what we did for him?" she prodded.

Luna sat in her lap silently, but Ronnie knew she hadn't ignored her but was thinking. She narrowly avoided a head to the chin as Luna shot up and was sprinting across the room, leaving as fast and suddenly as she had arrived and grinning like a loon.

Laughing to herself, Ronnie removed her gift from her laptop and labeled it before placing it in its case. All that was left was wrapping it and putting the name of her Secret Santa on it before laying it under the tree to be found on Christmas.

Time Skip and Scene Change = Avengers Tower on Christmas Eve night

Luna was once more dancing down the hallways, this time dragging Tony behind her, as they headed for the lounge room to have their Christmas Eve movie night. Both were dressed in pajamas of their own fashion. Tony wore a pair of loose-fitting Iron Man pants with a black wife beater to cover his muscled chest, arc-reactor shining reassuringly bright through the cotton. Luna however wore a pair of Iron Man boxer shorts (much to Tony's delight) and fuzzy socks whereas her torso was covered in a baggy T-shirt she had stolen from Tony, unbeknownst to the genius, and that fell off her right shoulder slightly but was otherwise soft and comfortable.

When they reached the lounge room they found the other members of their team dressed similarly. Steve and Bruce had on sweat pants with loose, worn shirts. Ronnie wore Captain America pajama pants, catching all of Steve's attention much to Luna's amusement, with a fitting tank top and fuzzy socks to cover her usually bare feet. Natasha wore short pajama shorts and an overlarge T-shirt while Clint held her possessively in his arms wearing boxers and a T-shirt similar to the one Natasha was wearing. Thor and Loki were both wearing loose fitting, cotton pants with wife beaters they had borrowed. Presents filled the underside of the tree where the day before it had been so obviously empty.

All of them were seated comfortably: Ronnie and Steve were on the three-seater with Bruce, Thor and Loki were stretched out together on the other. Clint had Natasha in his lap in the recliner which left the love seat to Tony and Luna who were the last to arrive.

Luna paid this no mind outwardly, but inside she was filled with jitters, as she dragged Tony over to the love seat and pounced into her seat. Tony went willingly, wrapping a daring arm around the woman's shoulder and pulling her into his side as he spoke, "JARVIS."

Without any other prompting the lights dimmed and a large flat screen lowered into the room, the beginning credits of Muppet's Christmas Carol starting to play.

Steve, more confident in the dark, copied Tony's movements of pulling Ronnie into his side comfortably while Bruce rested against the woman's other shoulder. Usually, Steve would have been jealous, but he knew Ronnie and Bruce's relationship was strictly platonic.

The time-traveling man remained silent as he watched the Christmas movies he had never heard of growing up, sometimes asking Ronnie questions in low tones when he didn't understand something. He was in heaven.

The night passed with a plethora of Christmas movies, some sentimental while others were amusing. As it grew later and later many of them grew more tired. Clint and Natasha were the first to leave to go to bed, Bruce followed soon after. Thor and Loki had already passed out, curled up together adorably in Luna and Ronnie's opinion; Loki was clinging to Thor's shirt and snuggled into the blond man's neck while Thor wrapped his arms protectively around his brother and buried his nose into the trickster's hair.

Ronnie stood up for a minute to slip a blanket over them as well as a pillow, skillfully not waking either as she lifted their heads onto it. She then gathered another two blankets, offering one to Tony who had Luna passed out against his chest. The man smiled up at her in thanks, before taking it and shifting his position so he sat sideways on the loveseat with Luna between his legs, wrapping the blanket around them from there.

Ronnie smiled lovingly at the sight before bending down and kissing Luna and a surprised Tony on the forehead, whispering something to him that Steve couldn't hear.

From there, Steve expected the woman to leave in disappointed resignation, but was surprised when the woman came back over and snuggled into his side before wrapping the remaining blanket around them. Grinning, Steve wrapped his arms tighter around the woman and forced his attention back to the clay-mated movie about the Little Drummer Boy.

Time passed and it wasn't until Steve glanced down to ask Ronnie a question that he noticed the woman had nodded off. Coming to a decision, Steve turned back to the movie to watch in silence not wanting to let go of the woman just yet.

His last thought was how comfortable all this was, and that maybe getting frozen in that ice hadn't been such a bad thing before he too let sleep take him.


	4. IV Christmas to Remember

**DeRanged: Welp! This is the last chapter and I commend you for sticking through my cheeseball story all the way through! Hope it was worth the read. Also I reiterate that the Avengers are not mine yada yada disclaimer blah blah blah! :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: What Do You Call This Wonderful Beverage?**

Ronnie fought off a groan as sunlight shined directly into her eyes, why hadn't she drawn the curtains? Mumbling to herself, she tried to turn only to be stopped by two strong arms around her waist causing her to freeze in shock. Slowly, the memories from the night before began coming back. She remembered curling up on the couch with Steve and the others to watch Christmas movies, covering Luna and Tony in blankets, and then curling up with Steve once more. The last thing she remembered was the little drummer boy approaching the baby Jesus before she knew only dreams.

That still didn't explain the arms around her waist, with no other choice Ronnie peeled her eyes open and turned her head. What she saw next took her breath away: Steve was fast asleep with a soft smile on his lips and sunlight casting a glow over his tanned skin and making his blond hair look like a halo. She felt her heartbeat speed up as she slowly managed to turn herself in the man's arms without waking him, lifting a hand to gently push the man's bangs back. She felt like she was in a trance, she felt safe and warm and protected; unknowingly she began to lean into the man slowly, dazedly.

Inches from his lips the man began to stir and Ronnie froze, shaking her head to clear it and berating herself silently as she extracted herself from Steve's grip and retreating quickly into the kitchen. Steve opened an eye to watch the woman's retreat, having an inner debate with himself as he watched her disappear. He had been awake the first moment she had tried to move, but had continued to pretend sleep to make things less awkward. And then he felt her turn and her breath on his face; he couldn't help but move.

Coming to a decision, Steve stood up and made his way silently to the kitchen to insure he didn't wake the other four still with them in the lounge room. He paused in the entry-way and watched as Ronnie busied herself in beginning Christmas breakfast and making coffee. With a smile he padded over to the woman as she began preparing things for cinnamon rolls, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He was taking a leap of faith, no more pussy-footing as Bucky would tell him.

Ronnie felt the arms wrap around her and a muscled chest press into her back, the familiar, comforting woodsy scent telling her exactly who held her. Steve.

"Ste-," she was cut off in her protest by the blond man turning her around in his arms and rubbing his lips gently, electrically along her own.

"Ronnie," Steve pulled away a fraction of an inch so their lips still brushed but Ronnie could still hear his whispers, "I need you to listen and don't interrupt, can you do that for me?"

The woman could only nod, breathless and stunned by the small peck she had received. Steve continued, encouraged by the woman not pushing him away or trying to beat him, "I have loved you for sometime now," Ronnie felt whatever breath she had regained leave her in a _whoosh_, "I hope you feel the same and would be willing for me to court you?"

Her heart was fluttering a mile-a-minute and Ronnie was sure in that moment she was levitating, "I-," she cleared her throat, "I love you, too," she managed out in a choked up voice, "And I would like that very much!" she knew she was grinning like a loon, but it didn't really matter because Steve was really kissing her now.

Warmth spread through her and she wrapped her arms around the man's broad shoulders, joyous and filled with a sense of success that the man she had come to love returned the feelings.

They both pulled away reluctantly, but mutually, resting their foreheads together for a moment and smiling with a sappy smile into each other's eyes. Finally, Ronnie managed to extract herself from the embrace (truthfully the last thing she wanted to do, but breakfast had to be made) and smiled lovingly at Steve.

"Want to help me out, darlin'?" she drawled out, still grinning.

Steve smiled and gave her one more kiss before nodding, "What can I do?" he asked, walking over to wash his hands in the sink.

They worked together in peaceful silence, Ronnie felt like dancing and requested JARVIS put on some Christmas music low so as not to wake the still sleeping family members in the lounge. When the music played, Ronnie began to hum along and sway happily. Steve watched out of the corner of his eye, possessive pride filling his chest knowing that this woman was his.

When things were stable enough that they didn't have to stand over it diligently, Steve grabbed up Ronnie and began to sway with the woman, singing lowly for her ears only making her stare up at him adoringly.

Slowly, they met in the middle for another spine-tingling kiss only to be interrupted by wolf-whistles and squeals via Tony and Luna. When the two pulled apart to look they found Thor and Tony grinning manically, Loki offering a small, warm, encouraging smile, and Luna rushing toward them and pulling them into a hug.

"I can call you big brother, now!" she said happily, kissing Steve on the cheek and beaming at her sister.

Ronnie smiled fondly, extracting an arm from Steve's waist to wrap it around the girl that held a large part in her heart next to Steve's. Steve did the same, unable to feel even slightly put-out, the day was too perfect.

Things calmed as Bruce, Natasha, and Clint filtered in at the delicious smell of the breakfast Ronnie had started. They all were soon working about the kitchen to offer help or make their own dishes to add to the day's meals. That's when Ronnie set out the egg nog.

Everyone drank it, Tony sneaked a bit more into his and Luna's at the woman's insistence but Ronnie pretended not to notice. Too happy to reprimand. The chatter was interrupted when Loki turned to Ronnie with a curious and openly happy look on his features, "What do you call this wonderful beverage?" he asked, holding up a steaming cup of wassail that she had made while Steve had watched the rolls.

Ronnie beamed, wrapping an arm around his waist in a show of affection, Loki surprisingly reciprocating, "It's called wassail. It's something Pops always made around this time of year. When he died, I dug around to find the recipe so we could still have it," she said, smiling warmly and fondly as she remembered times past.

Luna beamed and bounced around, "You made wassail!" she exclaimed happily, before she was suddenly in front of her sister with an empty cup and puppy dog eyes.

Laughing freely, Ronnie took the cup and ladled some into the mug before handing it back to Luna who carefully, but no less delightedly, skipped back to her seat at the table beside Tony. Ronnie noticed the look in Tony's eyes and fought the urge to squeal like Luna, the man was finally going to make a move!

Breakfast went by quickly due to the unmentioned excitement in the air to see what everyone got for Christmas and just who got who for the Secret Santa. When the last person was finished, unsurprisingly it was Clint just trying to drag things out for his amusement until Luna and Tony threatened him non-verbally with their forks, everyone turned equally pleading eyes to Ronnie and Steve.

Ronnie raised an amused brow and turned to smirk at Steve, "Congratulations Steve, it looks like we are the parents of five boys and two girls," she drawled sarcastically, getting a deep laugh from the man from where he sat next to her, arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Everyone else just remained silent and continued staring. Steve finally calmed enough to speak, "Go ahead," he chuckled waving a hand, "We can do the dishes later."

With a loud "WHOOP" the kitchen was cleared but for Ronnie, Steve, and Natasha. Even Bruce joined into the childish mood and ran out like a child, Natasha just couldn't let herself be seen like that even though she practically tugged the new couple into the lounge room and shoved them onto the couch.

Ronnie, with an amused and fond laugh, settled without complaint into Steve's side and the man wrapped an arm around her instantly.

Luna was bouncing by the tree, the seat beside Tony open for her when she calmed down, "Whose first? Whose first? Whose first?!" she questioned over and over again, giving no one time to answer.

Ronnie buried her face into Steve's neck to hide her laughter, the others were not so polite. Finally, once the woman composed herself, she spoke, "Let's let JARVIS decide."

Instantly Luna was looking up at the ceiling with a mock-innocent grin, "You know I'm your favorite, right Mr. Jay?" she teased.

Tony began playing along instantly, "You're his favorite?! I made him, I'm obviously his favorite," the man said mock-smugly, busting his fingers on his T-shirt.

Clint was instantly a part of the two's childish games despite Natasha burying her head in her hands and glaring at the man through her fingers, "Please! J-man obviously likes me and Natasha more than you two posers!"

The AI's dry voice cut into the argument skillfully, "Actually, I find Captain Rogers far more pleasing," which was his language for Steve being his favorite.

Steve froze in shock, eyes wide while Tony and Clint pretended to fall into tears while Luna gasped dramatically and fell back with a hand on her forehead. Ronnie was breathless with laughter as she patted the still speechless Steve on the shoulder, "Well big man, looks like you get to go first," she managed out through her laughter.

Luna got over her dramatics and sat down beside Tony, silently ringing her hands as Dummy rolled over with Steve's gift. Not understanding the woman's sudden change in attitude, Tony calmed and pulled the girl comfortingly into his side..he hoped.

Steve unwrapped the red, white, and blue wrapping, smiling fondly at it and setting it neatly aside. What he found was a cloth covered book with no markings upon it though there was a space for a picture to be placed behind the clear plastic. Curious, he opened it only to freeze as he found letters from the men that had been on his team addressed to him and drawn pictures of them together. Flipping through he found a letter from each man, even Bucky!, with a picture to go along with it and at the end was a group photo drawn in perfect detail.

Caressing the pages, Steve fought the tears in his eyes and looked up trying to discern who it was that gave him the gift. His eyes almost instantly landed on Luna's hunched form, her eyes down not willing to meet his own.

"Luna?" he asked quietly, voice low and cautious. The woman flinched slightly and looked up to meet his blue eyes, so many emotions hidden behind her own blue gaze.

He gave her a radiant smile, stood, and picked her up in a large, warm hug and swung her about with a joyful laugh. Luna was held there limp and speechless for a moment before she seemed to understand the situation and beamed, wrapping her arms around Steve's neck and nuzzling in. He really liked her gift! She squealed and giggled happily, not willing to release her hold on Steve just yet. She once had an older brother that she lost in the foster system, Steve brought back that feeling.

Ronnie smiled softly, knowing exactly what was going through her sister's mind and remaining quiet as Luna clung to Ronnie's super soldier. Her super soldier. She liked the sound of that.

"Thank you," Steve whispered into the woman's hair, squeezing her tightly once more before letting her go and Luna reluctantly did too.

"No problem, big brother!" she sniffled, trying desperately to wipe away the tears as she stood up on tip toe to kiss Steve on the cheek.

Everyone remained silent as both of them returned to their seats, Luna to cuddle into Tony and Steve to cuddle with Ronnie as he stroked the scrapbook.

Clint finally spoke up, "So, I guess that means it's Luna's turn," he said, pretending to pout to clear the air.

Luna was bouncing now as Dummy approached her seat with a small box wrapped in purple with a gaudy bow that had Luna giggling and beaming. When she got it in her lap, she made sure to pat Dummy thankfully on the arm and plant a kiss on the happily whirring bot making the robot twirl to show it's joy.

Tony watched all of this with a goofy grin, as Luna leaned back to open her gift. She pulled out a pocket knife from Lord knows where to open the lid of the box only to freeze at what was inside.

Nestled on a velvet cushion was the old version of Tony's arc-reactor with a small sticky note stuck to it. In the genius's messy scrawl was the simple sentence, "My heart is yours, do you accept?." Her heart sped up and she felt her mouth dry; did he mean what she thought he did? Lifting shocked and hopeful eyes to meet warm brown staring into her own deeply, Luna felt any breath she may have regained leave her instantly.

"Well?" Tony asked, leaning in and wrapping his arms around the woman's waist and pulling her closer all the while ignoring the stares and cat calls of the others still there.

"I-, well I mean I-," Luna stuttered before giving up on her attempts at speech and just diving forward, capturing the man's lips in hers greedily.

Tony promptly responded until they were both out of breath and they pulled apart reluctantly, foreheads together as they panted, "I'll take that as a yes," Tony teased between heavy breaths.

Luna snorted, "Sorry, did I not make it clear enough for you?" she quipped sarcastically, grinning to show she was kidding, giving him another peck on the lips, "And just so you know," she whispered, "You have mine if you accept it, as well."

She was blushing but Tony grinned from ear to ear and kissed her deeply, making Luna tingle all over.

"I'll take that as a yes," she teased, using Tony's words against her getting a chuckle from the man.

"Yeah, yeah, lovey dovey shit," Clint snarked, waving his hand as if batting away a fly, "Can we get back to presents now?" he asked, making grabby hands only to get smacked upside the head by Natasha and Ronnie, who leaned over to reach the man just to smack him.

Tony snorted, but pulled Luna into his lap while he waited for Dummy to approach him with his gift. Luna went happily, humming to herself as she waited for the gift giving to continue.

Tony's gift was square and wrapped perfectly with red and gold wrapping paper, little Iron Man's flying around on it much to Tony's childish delight. Ripping it open happily, he opened the box easily as it had nothing keeping it shut but a bit of tap. Inside was a photo album and a disk that was marked, "Tony's Childhood Moments and Letter From Mom" in his mother's perfect cursive. He hadn't seen his mother's hand writing in years.

With shaky hands he opened the album only to have tears filling his eyes to see the image of his mother cuddling him in her arms when he was only a couple of months old, he wore a pair of footie pajamas that were red and gold and in the form of a lion. He had thought this picture had been lost with the others when his father burned them all with his mother's belongings.

"Who?" he managed to choke out, burying his face into Luna's neck as the girl held him close. She had watched over his shoulder, she knew how much losing his mother had done to Tony.

Natasha stood up and walked over, crouching down to speak to Tony, "I did it, I thought with the constant reminder of your dad we could use some of your mother around the Tower."

Tony stared at Natasha in shock before he offered her a weak, watery grin and nodded, thanking her silently with his eyes. Natasha smiled and squeezed his leg gently before standing, offering a thankful smile to Ronnie on her way back to her seat. Things stayed silent as Dummy cautiously approached Natasha with her gift, used to the woman abusing him any chance he came near.

When the woman got her gift she found it messily wrapped in paper covered in trees with multiple bows stuck all over. Fighting a chuckle at the sight of it, she began unwrapping it only to gasp at what she found within the small box. There were beautiful pins, golden and decorated with a depiction of a black widow on one edge while the tip was dangerously pointed. Pulling them out gingerly she ran her fingers over the smooth metal with an odd smile.

Before she could say anything, Thor's deep voice broke the silence, "I do hope you like them. Women on Asgard find them quite handy during peace banquets where they are not allowed a weapon. Hair pins, as my mother would say, are dangerously stylish fashion statements, not truly a weapon," the blond man flushed slightly at having to repeat his mother's words.

Loki was nodding along, finally seeing the hair pins in Natasha's hands, "Indeed, our mother saved Odin plenty a time with hers. We had many an enemy pretend a peace conference only to try and kill Odin to have our mother stick her hair pin in their hands," the trickster chuckled, winking at Natasha.

Natasha gave Thor a radiant smile that sent a chill down everyone but Luna and Ronnie's spines as she leaned forward and gave him a familial kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Thor," she said softly before slipping the pins into her hair with short, precise wrist movements.

Clint groaned, as Dummy approached Thor with the demigod's gift, "Great, thanks Thor for giving her something to hurt me with," the man grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting.

Thor snorted and shrugged dismissively as he grabbed his own gift from the robot he had been endeared to as the others had, "Thank you valiant Dummy," he said enthusiastically, patting the small robot a bit roughly before ripping into his gift, much to the robot's relief.

He found a book titled "U.S. History: First Settlement to Obama Care" in large bold letters getting a hum of interest from the demigod. Thor began to thumb through, gaze intense and surprisingly silent as he began to read becoming oblivious to the others around him.

Loki spoke up this time, "I had forgotten how much Thor had a passion for history considering his habit for blustering and gesturing."

To the shock of all the team but for Ronnie and Clint, Thor remained silent and ignored Loki's insult, continuing to read. Barely putting effort into it, the blond demigod lifted an arm and punched Loki in the arm...hard. The trickster gave a grunt and rubbed his arm while he pouted, "I also forgot how much more strength he puts behind his punches when he controls his strength while reading," at the curious looks from others he shrugged, "The library on Asgard had the most frightful woman who would get terrifying at the slightest noise. Thor had to learn to control his strength, yet have the same power over it, while remaining silent. He couldn't master it in battle but whenever he's reading a very interesting book..," he let this fade off as everyone had gotten the idea by this point.

Thor suddenly looked up, eyes wiser and made the others realize just how smart Thor was beyond his blustering and gesturing, "Thank you Man with the Eye of a Hawk, 'tis a wonderful gift and I shall read it diligently," the man spoke seriously only to return to reading immediately.

Clint nodded absently, waving his hand dismissively, "Dude, us history buffs gotta stick together," he said, grabbing the gift from the simple robot with a short pat to the happily whirring robot. That was the most Dummy had been appreciated in years, he really liked these Avengers.

Clint observed the wrapping paper first, showing a surprising restraint for his usually childish and impatient actions. It was a dark, royal purple wrapping with a flourished bow on top; it seemed his restrain only went so far because within a few seconds of the others showing shock he was tearing into it like a child.

The moment his gift was revealed to him he froze, shocked delight filling his eyes, "Is this-?" he left his question hanging as he found a beautifully crafted quiver with elegant arrows resting within.

"They are enchanted as well, you will never run out of arrows because they will reappear, clean and forever sharp, within your quiver," Loki's voice was quiet and almost shy as he spoke across the way to Clint whose eyes were still riveted on his gift.

Thor, sensing his brother's discontent even wrapped up as he was in his new book, wrapped a large arm around his brother's slimmer shoulders in comfort and Loki seemed to gain confidence from it and sit up straighter. Finally, when Clint was able to remove his eyes from his new toy he met Loki's darker gaze.

"Thank you, Loki," Clint said, voice deep and filled with suppressed emotions although his eyes did most of the talking for him.

Loki seemed shocked, deflating as if he had been building himself up to defend himself, Clint wasn't finished it seemed, "Ronnie's right, you know. You are a part of this family, Loki, and I can say I am proud to call you a brother with Thor," he finished with a cocky smile and wink toward the trickster before going back to stroking and cooing at his new quiver.

Natasha snorted, giving Clint a fond, exasperated glare, "He says something deep and amazing and then proves me wrong by going back to be a childish-," here she said something in Russian which made Clint pout and Ronnie and Luna burst into laughter.

Steve and Tony looked at their respective other, trying to get an explanation but only received grins and shakes of their heads. Ronnie leaned up and pecked Steve on the cheek and snuggled back in whereas Luna pulled an exuberant Tony into a long make-out session with a backtrack of jeers and wolf whistles.

Things were brought back into perspective by the sound of Dummy's impatient whirs as he held out a gift toward Loki with an expectant air. Loki hesitantly leaned forward to take the gift, brushing kind fingers along Dummy's arm in his own thanks. Dummy whirred and bumped Loki's leg in an affectionate gesture of his own before rolling silently over to the Christmas tree to wait for the next person to receive a gift.

Loki slowly unwrapped the gift, green wrapping paper with a golden bow, to reveal a leather bound book with elegant, golden calligraphy across the cover and spine. Loki stroked the cover and the words as he gently opened it to the first page, "Poetry," he whispered reverently.

Everyone stayed quiet as Loki almost became as absorbed in his book as Thor had been in his before Ronnie had reached over and smacked him to make him pay far more attention. Ronnie almost did the same to Loki except the demigod pulled himself away and looked around at them all.

When his eyes met Bruce's warm brown he stopped and stared at the skittish man with wide, shocked orbs, "Doctor?" he asked.

Bruce gave a weak, sheepish smile, "I noticed you liked to borrow my poetry books a lot," he said in a low tone, "so I figured I'd get you a copy with all of them in one for you to keep and read whenever."

Loki sat there speechless for a moment but quickly gathered himself and bowed his head in thanks, "Thank you Dr. Banner," he whispered out, emotions coating his words to thoroughly to be dissected.

Bruce gave a wobbly grin and nodded, a light pink brushed over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose and his eyes moved about, never meeting any of the others. Dummy thankfully drew away the attention from him when he gave a particularly loud whirring noise and his arm bobbed up and down in irritation as he searched for Bruce's gift. Everyone laughed as Luna knelt down and rubbed a soothing hand down the robot's arm as she located Bruce's gift and handed it to Dummy with a smile.

"I think you deserve a gift for being such a good bot, Dummy," Luna cooed, meeting Ronnie's eyes with a mischievous glint in her blue gaze.

Catching on quickly, Ronnie chuckled and extracted herself from Steve's hold long enough to kneel down on the other side of the obviously confused robot. In synch, the two women leaned forward and kissed the bot on the arm before they pulled back and went to their new lovers.

Dummy sat frozen for a bit that many thought he had been turned off because he made no noise but suddenly he came to life and spun and rolled erratically before calming down and going over to Bruce with a happy whir.

Bruce chuckled and took the small gift from the robot and unwrapped the simple paper only to pause at the familiar, curving script on the CD.

"Ronnie?" the scientist asked, curious and looking up to meet the gentle, miss-matched gaze and a small, fond smile.

"I know that sometimes Hulk gets restless, and he seems to like my singing," Ronnie explained, shy smile spread across her features, "so I made a CD full of the lullabies I sang him in Peru. It might help you too," she explained.

Bruce was speechless, but finally gathered himself to stand up and pull Ronnie into a hug, "Thank you so much," he whispered in her ear, "No one has ever tried to help when it came to the Big-_Hulk_ and only been trying to help _us_ rather than benefit themselves. Steve," here he paused before continuing, "_We_ are lucky, you love us all so much," he finished before pulling back and giving Ronnie a brotherly kiss on the forehead, "Thank you."

Ronnie had tears in her eyes and grinned, going back into Steve's arms and feeling as if she could float. Luna was grinning as well, pulling Bruce back towards her when he passed. She maneuvered herself into Tony's lap and made him sit beside them, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Leaning in she spoke low, "You have become one of the three of my favorite men," she claimed, almost out of nowhere, leaning her head on the bemused, but accepting, scientist's shoulder. Tony merely chuckled and kissed Luna on the neck lovingly, he had come to love the oddness that was Luna.

Ronnie had finally cleared away any signs of her tears, cuddled happily with a grinning Steve as Dummy came over and rested his arm in Ronnie's lap with her gift in his grip. Ronnie rubbed a hand along the bot's arm much like one rubbing a cat as she gently removed her gift.

She unwrapped it slowly and calmly, though her eyes were lit up with a childish glee as her gift became unveiled. There was a small jewelry box and curious she opened it only to gasp: dog-tags. Not only that but Pops and Steve's dog-tags.

Turning wide eyes onto Steve, she was left searching desperately for a response before she finally managed out in a choked whisper, "Will you help me put it on?"

Steve beamed as he gently removed it from Ronnie's slack fingers as she turned, lifting her hair out of the way. Steve brushed loving fingers along Ronnie's bared nape as he fastened the necklace. He left warm hands on her neck after it was fastened and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Will you be mine, Miss. DeRanged?"

Ronnie felt her heart soar, and Luna gave a loud squeal as the woman turned around and lunged at the super soldier, kissing him. Before Steve could actually gather himself to kiss Ronnie back, the woman pulled back with a grin and spoke breathlessly, "Yes!"

"Oi! I thought I said no more gushy stuff!" Clint called out, over-dramatically covering his eyes while the others burst into laughter, including Ronnie and Steve.

"Alright, alright," Luna said excitedly, "Time for food!" she said happily, dragging Tony and Bruce from their seats towards the kitchen.

Ronnie seemed to come back to herself at this,"Luna, just because you rush breakfast does not mean I will let you go play any sooner," she said in a firm, but no less fond tone.

A loud, petulant groan came from the kitchen and the whine of, "But Ronnie~," making everyone laugh as Steve and Ronnie dragged Loki and Thor away from their books and Natasha dragged Clint away from his new quiver.

Luna glanced over the happy group before her, leaning into the man she thought would never return her love because of her childish nature that seemed to off-put everyone but Ronnie and Harry. She was happy. She felt safe. She felt loved in every way she could.

Pops had been right; family was always there around the corner. She had just needed to pay attention.

**DeRanged: I dearly appreciate that all of you finished this story! Please review and give me your opinions whatever they may be. This, however, does not mean you can flame me over my _creative_ writing merely because you didn't like how I set shit up but I will take critiques willingly and try to incorporate the changes you suggest. Now these will determine if this fic stays up because the person this fic was made for adores it, so in the long run your reviews go towards you being able to read this again...if you actually read it and I have followers like I think I do O.o**


End file.
